Preset:Rules/Statute
Title I - Fundamental Principles :Art. 1º Our goals in founding this community are to promote debates about fictional characters, in order to reach an ideal consensus on the classification of each according to established criteria. :Art. 2º We are not the owners of the truth. If you visit other communities with similar goals, you may notice differences in characteristics. This does not necessarily point out that one is wrong and the other right, only that we have a different interpretation of the events presented. It is important to maintain pluralism of ideas at all times. :Art. 3º We are open to suggestions. Any individual is free to suggest improvements, changes, revisions and updates. For this, ourFórum. In the forum, the following rules must be respected: ::I''' – topics and discussions should not be misrepresented; ::'''II – any kind of logical fallacy in argumentation should be avoided.; ::III – intellectual honesty must be maintained; ::IV – Only reliable, truthful and accepted information should be used.; ::V''' – discussions should be posted on the appropriate panels. :'''Art. 4º The user is free to create articles and categories, but only members of the administration can create and edit pages of the category of important pages. For this, the user must have knowledge about what the page covers, otherwise the article should not be made. Title II - Standards of Conduct :Art. 5º The Community is made up of users, who should receive respect above all, prejudice being strictly prohibited: ::I''' – racial; ::'''II – social; ::III – sexual; ::IV – linguistic; ::V''' – ethnic. :'''Art. 6º Threats to users and Team members may result in permanent ban from the user. :Art. 7º Articles should use a clean language, giving importance to: ::I''' – orthography; ::'''II – grammar; ::III – semantics; ::IV – punctuation; ::V''' – textual interpretation. :'''Art. 8º Formality and consistency should be maintained in articles and should be avoided: ::I''' – Slang; ::'''II – meaningless sentences; ::III – contradictions; ::IV – vandalism; ::V''' – visual pollution. It is important to note that this refers to articles, so some informalities may still exist in other areas of the community.. :'''Art. 9º Any subject can be addressed in the Discord, not just limited to our goals in the articles. However, respect for the individual must be maintained. :Art. 10º It is expressly forbidden any content: ::I''' – defamatory; ::'''II – pornographic; ::III – prejudiced; ::IV – of horror; ::V''' – illegal. :'''Art. 11º To create an article, you must: ::I''' – understand our standards; ::'''II – check if this page already exists; ::III – add sources of content, and valid justifications for what was stated in the article; ::IV – maintain impartiality. ::V''' – not refer to yourself in the first person, be impersonal. :'''Art. 12º To maintain stability, it is prohibited: ::I''' – troll; ::'''II – flood; ::III – be a fanboy; ::IV – be a hater. :Art. 13º No copyrighted work should be posted without proper credit to the original work